


The Wolf and I

by Saku015



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Aobajousai Loses, Boys In Love, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Haikyuu Fantasy Week 2018, Haikyuu Halloweek 2018, Human Yahaba Shigeru, KyouHaba Week, KyouHaba Week 2016, Light Angst, Locker Room, M/M, Men Crying, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Scent Marking, Scenting, Werewolf Kyoutani Kentarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: In all of his life, Yahaba was aware of the fact that there were supernatural creatures living amongst them.





	The Wolf and I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_yam/gifts).



> Day 1: Fantasy.  
> Day 1: Forest - Werewolf.  
> Day 1: Werewolf.

In all his life, Yahaba was aware of the fact that there were supernatural creatures living amongst them. There were ones about whom you could tell that they were not humans immediately – like Oikawa-san. 

From his beauty and the way he jumped in the air, Yahaba figured out that he was something else as soon as they met – sometimes, if he concentrated enough, he swore he could see his white wings as well. For some reason, however, it did not bother his senior – on the contrary. When he told him that he thought about Yahaba being the next captain of the team and the second year asked why, Oikawa answered that because of his great ability of perception.

And then there was Kyoutani. Maybe he was the person about whom Yahaba could tell the truth in the easiest way. It was so obvious, you only could not see if you were blind. The way he behaved – disobedient and rough – was more than enough proof to prove Yahaba’s suspicion about his kind. Kyoutani Kentarou, who would be the team’s next ace in their third year, was a werewolf.

That was the reason why Yahaba was so surprised when the other did not fight back when he slammed him into the wall during their match against Karasuno. Deep in his heart, he was ready for Kyoutani attacking him and ripping his throat out with his teeth – but he only stared at him with wide, brown eyes.

”What the hell is wrong with you?” Yahaba hissed between his teeth, because of the strange reaction. It was as if Kyoutani did not want to hurt him. He only looked at him with those eyes and Yahaba saw as the other clenched his fists.

To his astonishment, after he had returned to the court, Kyoutani started to take the match seriously. But what was way more surprising was the fact that he had felt the other boys’ gaze on him during his time on the court – from start to finish. It was as if the other tired to undress him with his eyes and it was unnerving and exciting at the same time. When he realized what he was thinking, Yahaba decided that he would pay a visit to his doctor for a checkup, just to make sure everything was all right with his brain.

However, despite how hard they fought and gave their all, their team still lost. Yahaba cried, just like most of their team, but Kyoutani did not. It was not surprising for Yahaba, though. He always thought about Kyoutani as someone who would cry when no one could see him – and he could not be more right.

He heard the sound of metal breaking as he walked away in front of the locker room’s door. The other second years stayed behind in the gym for some more practice which would occupy their brains and bodies, but Yahaba went ahead – he did not want to be in their company.

Yahaba opened the door and saw Kyoutani standing in front of the lockers across the door with his hand bleeding. As soon as he heard the sound of the opening door, Kyoutani snapped his head around and bared his teeth at Yahaba. Yahaba did not step back, but felt cold sweat running down on his spine. Kyoutani must have smelled his distress, because he wrinkled his nose and looked aside.

Yahaba closed the door, then switched the lights on. He walked to one of the lockers where they kept the first-aid kit in the locker room, then sat down to the bench. Kyoutani followed him without a word, still avoiding his eyes. After opening the box and taking out the items which he needed, Yahaba took Kyoutani’s hand in his own and started to bandage it.

”You should be more careful,” Yahaba mumbled as he finished his work. ”Losing is frustrating, but it does not worth hurting yourself.” Yahaba bit into his lips, but could not stop the few tears leaking out of his eyes.

To his outmost surprise, Kyoutani leaned forward and Yahaba stiffened as the other nuzzled his nose to his neck. He did not really comprehend what was happening. Scenting was an intimate act between wolves that they only did to those whom they held precious.

”What?” Kyoutani asked after leaning back from him.  


”It is just…” Yahaba started, a bit bewildered. ”Your kind do not scent mark people whom they hate.”

”Have you ever considered the idea that I do not hate you, asshole?” Kyoutani asked and Yahaba felt his eyes widening. ”Yes, you are a crappy little piece of shit, but I do not hate you.”

”I should really wash out your mouth with soap,” Yahaba said, titling his head in wonder.

”Try that and I’ll kill you!” Kyoutani warned and Yahaba let out a heartfelt laughter. A low growl rumbled up from Kyoutani’s chest – he found that sound really appealing.

”I will keep that in mind~” Yahaba purred with a playful glint in his eyes.

Kyoutani smirked. His third year in Seijoh would be really interesting.


End file.
